ZGMF-X18A Hyper Climax Gundam
|model number=ZGMF-X18A |developed from=ZGMF-X08A Climax Gundam |developed into= |variants= |unit type=Custom High-Precision Assault Mobile Suit |launched=2020 D.E.(74 ) |destroyed= |operators=* *Forsaken Rose |known pilots=Ignis Niveus |height= |power plant=Ultracompact |armaments=*2 x MMI-VG21 45mm CIWS *2 x MMX-SC02 "Verda Mk-II" Satellite Cannon *2 x MA-M02G "Super Lacerta" Beam Saber *MA-MV10 Composite Armed Shield System **MX2200 Large Beam Shield Generator **MA-M13S Large Beam Sword |system features=*Satellite Cannon Lock System (A.K.A. "Hyper Satellite Burst Mode") *High-Mobility Aerial Tactics (HiMAT) Mode * |optional equipment=*MA-M2100 High-Energy Beam Rifle |unique aspects= |armour= |accommodation=Pilot only, Cockpit in torso |affiliation= |universe=*Diamond Era |storyline=Mobile Suit Gundam FATE |firstappearance= |finalappearance= }}ZGMF-X18A Hyper Climax Gundam '''(AKA ''Hyper Climax, Climax, X18A, The Destroyer'') is the succesor to ''ZGMF-X08A Climax Gundam.'' and featuring in the Third Arc ''of The unit is originally piloted by Ignis Niveus. Technology & Combat Characteristics While its brother units, Strike Freedom Gundam armed with many long-range weapons and Infinite Justice Gundam armed with close combat weapons, Hyper Climax Gundam was armed with artillery weapons, especially the unit is equipped with extremely powerful satellite cannons. Armaments *'4 x MMI-VG21 45mm CIWS :As with most other mobile suits, the Hyper Climax features two head-mounted and chest-mounted MMI-VG21 45mm CIWS guns, which are used to intercept incoming missiles and enemy units at close range. *'2 x MMX-SC02 "Verda Mk-II" Satellite Cannon' :The improved weapon of Climax's MMX-SC01 "Verda" Satellite Cannon and it was mounted on the backpack. When activate the cannons, it will unfolded the cannon and swivels underneath Hyper Climax's shoulders while a trigger and guard extend to allow the unit to take manual aim. The satellite cannons are extremely powerful and capable enough to destroy the most of enemy mobile suits and one-to-four enemy battleships. *'2x MA-M02G "Super Lacerta" Beam Saber ' :The Hyper Climax retains the two hip-mounted beam sabers from the original Climax, which are assumed to have a greater output. One of the beam sabers is typically held in a reverse grip when both are used. The two beam sabers can also be combined together as double beam saber. *'MA-M2100 High-Energy Beam Rifle' : The Hyper Climax Gundam is equipped with an optional beam rifle as primary ranged weapon. *'MA-MV10 Composite Armed Shield System' **'MX2200 Large Beam Shield Generator' **'MA-M13S Large Beam Sword' : The Hyper Climax Gundam is equipped with an improved Composite Armed Shield System as its primary defensive armaments. Unlike its mobile suits which also using the armed shield ( and ), the Hyper Climaxs is greatly improved as its armed shield is combined with an large beam shield generator and an large beam sword. System Features *6 x Solar & Reflect Thruster System : Unlike its sister units; Freedom and Justice, *'Satellite Cannon Lock System (A.K.A. "''Hyper Satellite Burst Mode")' : As its name suggest and unlike either its sister units; Freedom and Justice, the system allows the Hyper Climax Gundam to lock-on to multiple targets and shoot an powerful and massive beam shot from its Satellite Cannons simultaneously. However, despite its power, Hyper Satellite Burst Mode can only fire in a forward direction. *'High-Mobility Aerial Tactics (HiMAT) Mode''' : Like Freedom Gundam, the Hyper Climax Gundam is exclusively equipped with an configuration which Hyper Climax Gundam's six large wings are unfolded for higher maneuverability during atmospheric flight and aerial dogfighting. When in space, the deployment of the wings can enhance Hyper Climax Gundam's AMBAC capabilities. *' ' :Like the other new Gundams, the Hyper Climax Gundam mounts an Hyper-Deuterion Nuclear Reactor, granting it nearly infinite operation time and enough power to useing both its Satellite Cannons and the . *' ' : An device built into the mobile suit to counter the effects of ZAFT's . This gives the Hyper Climax Gundam the ability to use its Hyper-Deuterion Reactor without the risk of being shut down. *' ' : The Hyper Climax Gundam has using the 'G'eneration 'U'nsubdued 'N'uclear 'D'rive 'A'ssault 'M'odule complex operating system. (MOBILE SUIT NEO OPERATION SYSTEM Ver.2.5.3 Rev.07) Picture Gallery Snapshot20110424110045.jpg|Hyper Climax Gundam's cockpit Notes *Hyper Climax's head crest displays the text "X-18A DICIOTTO", which means "eighteen" in Italian and is a reference to Hyper Climax's series number. *Satellite Cannon Lock System A.K.A. "Hyper Satellite Burst Mode" are simliar to GN Big Cannon Hyper Burst Mode.